ANOTHER POINT OF VIEW'
by Lena Hale Black
Summary: Le besa la mejilla y esta se va caminando..probablemente a la biblioteca.Él se le queda viendo hasta que ella desaparece de su vista.Sonríe..porque como ella no hay nadie que lo ponga de buen humor.Gracias a ti Hermione, piensa..algo melancólico.


**PAIRING:** HARRY – HERMIONE.

**DISCLAIMER:** LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SOLO LA TRAMA. LA CANCION TAMPOCO ME PERTENECE, ELLA ME INSPIRO.

**NOTA:** ESTO ES PARTE DE UN RETO PERSONAL ENTRE UNA BF Y MUA… ASI QUE AQUÍ VA- 2/6.

* * *

'**ANOTHER POINT OF VIEW'**

_"I never wanted everything end this way_

_But you can take the bluest sky and turn it gray_

_I swore to you that I would do my best to change_

_But you said it doesn't matter."_

_"I'm looking at you from another point of view_

_I don't know how the hell I fell in love with you_

_I'd never wish for anyone to feel the way… I do."_

_(POV / McFLY.)_

_._

_._

Si el objetivo de la persona que creo el mundo (quien sea quien fuera) era el de que él desde que naciera viviera un infierno, jaj, había logrado su meta a tal punto de querer una estadía en la boca de un basilisco o peor… que este lo mirara directamente. No pienso regodearme otra vez pensando… por TODO lo que pasado.

Pero… mi problema de ahora (QUE CLARO SIEMPRE TIENE QUE HABER UNO) se escucha tan normal, (cosa que lo es comparado con un psicópata que te persigue desde tu niñez) tan juvenil, tan… común que le suena estúpido sufrir por ello. Pero… simplemente es la verdad.

Cinco años de ser "amigo" de Hermione Jane Granger… y finalmente me doy cuenta que me enamore de ella. Tarde… pero antes que Ronald… de alguna manera. Bueno es comprensible es la única mujer además de… bah… creo que eso ya lo tienen claro. Más que yo… jaj.

El punto de esto, me enamoro de ella pero mi amigo la quiere para ella. No puedo traicionarlo a él, no puedo quitarle la felicidad a ella… si es el estar al lado de él. Aunque no estoy tan seguro de esto último.

.

.

.

- ¡MALDICIÓN!

- MIONE. ¿Todo bien?

-Ah… sí. SI.

-¿SEGURA?

-NO. Nada bien… Harry.

Esta se sienta prácticamente de manera "inocente" encima de el sin ser consiente de los efectos que produce ella en él. Recuesta su cabeza en el hombro de él. Porque para ella no existe nada entre ellos más que la amistad de hermanos que prácticamente son… según ha mencionado ella varias veces.

-¿Ronald te hiso algo?-le pregunta sabiendo que tiene que controlar su temperamento a través de su voz, que no vaya a ser que delate lo que siente.

-NO.

-Hermione.

-Jaj, Harry… el no hiso algo… que sea fuera de lo común me explico. Y no quiero venir aquí y quejarme de el… ante ti. De acuerdo eso me hace sentir patética.

-De acuerdo… entiendo… pero si hace algo fuera de lo normal, ahí si me tienes que decir por tan patética que te sientas… me escuchas Mione.

-Si Harry.

Esta solo se abraza de él y suspira. Harry también suspira… para sus adentros y de cualquier manera no es ni remotamente cerca a la razón de la cual Hermione suspiro antes. ¿O eso cree él? Como sea el lo único que puede pensar de momento es en ella… y lo sensacional que se siente ese abrazo.

-Mione.

-¿Hum?

-Olvida lo que estés pensado… lo que haya hecho o dicho Ronald es una reverenda estupidez. Recuerda que una vez tú lo dijiste… el a pesar de ser mi mejor amigo… hum… a veces tiene la lucidez de un TROL y tanto o el mismo tacto de una roca. ¿De acuerdo?

Ella solo asiente, ríe de manera natural, sacude su cabeza borrando ese mal momento (el imagina) y le dedica una sonrisa. SU sonrisa. Porque Hermione tenía varias sonrisas y el las podría contar pero era demasiadas… como para hacerlo. Solo se conformaba con identificar SU sonrisa que ella le dedicaba a él. De que todo estaba bien, de que era un gracias en silencio, y de que agradecía de que él estuviera en en su vida como el agradecía de que ella estuviera en la de él.

Le besa la mejilla y esta se va caminando… probablemente a la biblioteca. Él se le queda viendo hasta que ella desaparece de su vista. Sonríe… porque como ella no hay nadie que lo ponga de buen humor. Gracias a ti Hermione, piensa… algo melancólico… al fin de cuentas.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**(Comments?)**


End file.
